more than friends
by lil shiny
Summary: Sara returns to new york after living in CA for 4 years, the shredder and stockman are after her, the bond between two borthers will be tested.. leoOC raphOC splinterOC book two in my "ties tested, love grown" series.. book one will we up soon i promise


**ok just so everyone gets this straight i do NOT own TMNT i wish i did but i dont. this is my first fanfic so if you do R&R please be nice no putdown shit talking or any of that shit i do not put up with it. please enjoy. oh and just so everyone is clear the italics are thoughts or reading from a letter**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are now entering New York and will be landing shortly. The seatbelt sign is now on so please fasten your seatbelt and put your seats in an upright position."

Sara was wide-awake and looking around her, then glancing at her watch. _6:15 grumble,_ "_Quiet you_." She though but it was no use, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and now she was hungry. About five more minutes and shell be in New York with her family and friends. Well, her adoptive family at least. It's been a while since she saw them four years ago, before she moved to Los Angeles because of a personal emergency. But she had received many letters while she was there. Her best friend April was pregnant again with her second child and boy was Casey happy. Her little brother Jordan went to his eighth grade graduation dance with his first girlfriend. She saw the picture and laughed, the couple looked so nervous. However; the memories of her parents and their deaths still lingered. Her aunt Jennifer was supposed to be meeting her at the airport.

"_Sara_." She thought. "_You are one lucky girl, you got what you wanted this year_."

She was content but something was missing. Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donetello, and Master Splinter. Her "family" and the best guy friends ever. Even though they were mutant turtles they were still great friends. They met a year before she moved, they were 18 at the time and she was 17, this was also around the time her parents were shot during a drive-by shooting while she was at her friend's house. About a week after her parents died she was about to commit suicide when Raphael and his brothers jumped in and convinced her it wasn't worth it. They admitted to watching her because they hinted that her parents' death was not an accident and they didn't want her being more hurt than she was already. Thanks to them, she now had a loving family and a place to call her own, even though it was a sewer. _Hopefully_ she thought _they still remember me I mean, it's been four years so I think they still do, I'll ask April when I get there._

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to New York, please exit in an orderly fashion, and thank you for chooseing America West Airlines to meet your travel needs. We hope that you enjoyed your flight and make AWA your next flight choice."

Everyone got up except Sara, she knew well to wait till everyone went ahead of her, and it was polite and the easier way to get off. When everyone was gone, she got up to get her things. All she had with her one the plane was her backpack and a book bag that was in the overhead compartment. What a relief it was to stand up. She hurried off the plane and headed towards the baggage claim. When she got there she found her suitcases next to what seemed like a street punk dressed in baggy torn jeans, a black wife-beater tank and a stud belt, around his early 20's. She assumed that this was Raphael using one of Donetello's inventions but she wasn't completely sure. She stealthily went behind the young man, bent over to get her suitcases and saw the sai hidden behind the belt. _Good it's Raph_ she thought to herself. She stood up and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Get the fuck off me whoever this is." Raph growled

"C'mon Raph guess."

"Ok. Is this the pretty Mexican who I'm supposed to pick up?"

"Maybe. What's this Mexican's name?"

"Sara"

"Damn your right."

Sara removed her hands from Raph's face and he turned around. "Hey your aunt got sick so she called the lair and told me to pick you up so that's why she ain't here."

"Okay, well I hope you brought the Hummer because of my suitcases." They walked out to the Hummer and Raphael put her suitcases into the trunk. They got in and drove off. "I didn't recognize you at first." "What? Oh, yea Donnie made a cloaking device thing, it really helps because we don't gotta go out only at night to help people. Mikey likes it because now he can hit on girls."

"That's Mikey for ya."

"Yea, I think the only person who has a problem with it is April because she thought we were burglars when we went over to her house one time." Sara laughed at this because she knew how her best friend was.

"Yea, keep the look it looks really good on you." _Oh my fuckin' God I can't believe I just said that_

"You think so?" "Yea, I like it." _He does look cute though, Should I go along with it? I mean yea I did have a crush on him when we met but now he's drop dead gorgeous. But I don't want him to think that I like him only because he looks human and he's super nice to me especially when his brother's aren't around. This is so confusing!_

"Sara?"

"Huh?"

"If your not tired later. You wana go to the movies?"

_Oh My Gosh It's now or never. _"Sure"

"Don't look so excited it's only Saw II."

"Saw II? I haven't seen that movie."

"Really? Man me neither. Did you see the first one?"

"Yea, it was so cool."

"Okay then were gona see it then." They reached the garage when they heard from the manhole

"Hey they're back everyone shut up." Sara and Raphael looked at each other and said at the same time : "Mikey."

Raphael went down the ladder first and disappeared out of site in the blink of an eye. "Hey when you reach the bottom close your eyes ok?" "Ok" _Shit why did I wear a skirt today? well, atleast i have bootyshorts on. _She went down the ladder and did as Raph said. He went up to her and made sure she wasn't looking.

"I know your there Raph, I can't see anything, just tell me when I reach a step ok?"

"Ok, take my hand." Sara reached out and grabbed her friend's hand and walked slowly.

"Step… step… step…" Raphael repeated,

"Open your eyes." Sara did as she was told

"SURPRISE!" every one she met through her friends was there. Venus, mondo gecko, Leatherhead, everyone was there. She looked around, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked April

"Nothing"_ sniff_ "I'm just so happy."

As soon as she dried her tears of joy the party continued. She mingled her way around the room, making sure she said hello to everybody. She was about to get another coke when she felt arms around her waist and a kiss on her shoulders

"I've missed you." She turned around ready to sock who ever it was; she then realized that it was Leatherhead, her ex boyfriend.

"I thought I told you that I don't have feelings for you any more."

"I know but…" he brushed the hair away from her face "You're just so beautiful."

Sara pushed him away. "Get the fuck away from me you overgrown leather purse"

"Fine, if that's how it's gona be." The mutant alligator walked away and joined Casey on the couch to watch the football game.

Mikey walked up next to her and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Getting things straight. I'll tell you more later."

"Aight." Something wasn't right, they both knew it but they weren't sure what it was.


End file.
